In Need of Some Taming
by elfprincess8
Summary: Jacob Black is devastated after Bella marries his enemy Edward Cullen. He is struggling with school, getting into fights, disrespecting his father and crying himself to sleep at night. Billy Black reaches out to his friend Charlie Swan for help. Charlie takes Jacob in hand and helps him find another path. BDSM one shot.


In Need of Some Taming

Charlie Swan answered the phone and stood quietly in his kitchen, listening as his best friend, Billy Black, begged him for help. Billy's son Jacob was in a world of hot water. After Bella had married Edward Cullen, leaving poor Jacob alone and heart broken, the boy had begun to back-slide, getting behind at school and getting into fights on the reservation. Billy, being wheel-chair bound, couldn't do much to stop Jacob's behavior. He'd called Charlie, out of a sense of growing desperation, wanting someone to listen to him but not necessarily thinking Charlie could actually help.

"Billy, why don't you tell Jacob to swing by my place tomorrow after school? I'll have a talk with him. I think I can help; after all, it was my daughter that broke his heart. Maybe I can help him get past this shit and move on."

"Thanks, Charlie, you don't know what this means to me. I'll tell him as soon as he comes home." Billy hung up and Charlie walked to the frig and got himself a beer.

He sat down in the dark living room and sipped the beer as he began to formulate a plan in his mind for dealing with Jacob. He'd known the boy since birth and he knew Jacob was usually a happy kid but lately had been so angry and depressed. Charlie hated that Bella and her decision to choose Edward Cullen instead of Jacob was the reason behind the hurt. He felt partly responsible for Jacob's current state of mind and decided to do something to change it all. He got up and made his way out to the old shed in the back of his property. It had been locked for years but he was going to put it to use now.

He unlocked the shed and turned on the overhead light that swung on a rusted chain. He could get the place straightened up and aired out in time. He had all evening to work and put out the things he would need. Jacob didn't know about this shed, no one did. He hadn't used it since before Bella was born. He'd been in it from time to time but never with anyone else. It felt right to be back in there again. Jacob might be frightened at first but Charlie had no doubt he would warm up to the idea quickly.

It was nearly 6pm before Charlie heard the sound of Jacob's motorcycle pulling up outside. He got up and made his way through the darkened house to the front door and flipped on the porch light. Jacob appeared in the flash of light, standing on the porch in his leather jacket and jeans, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Hey, Charlie, what's up?" the boy asked as Charlie held the door open for him to come inside. "Why are the lights out? Trying to save on electricity?"

"Be quiet, Jacob and follow me!" Charlie ordered as he walked through the kitchen and headed out through the back door.

"Jeez, what's your problem?" Jacob muttered as he followed after Charlie.

"I need you to help me with something out in an old shed in the back yard," Charlie answered as he started across the lawn with the boy following quickly behind him. Charlie had worn only a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a pair of shoes he could quickly slip off. He didn't feel the need to bother with anything else since he wouldn't be needing much in the shed. The heater had been on all day.

"So, what are we doing?" Jacob asked, running up beside Charlie.

"I thought I told you to be quiet, boy?" Charlie asked gruffly. "Don't you know how to follow orders?"

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked incredulously. "Did my dad set this up or something?"

Charlie didn't answer. They'd reached the door of the shed and he opened it and shoved Jacob inside, locking it behind them before the boy could protest or really notice what was inside. Charlie reached up and jerked on the chain, illuminating the inside of the shed.

"What the fuck?" Jacob gasped, turning around to get a full view of his surroundings.

The shed had no windows. It was about the size of a small bedroom. Hanging from the ceiling were chains with padded hand cuffs. There were chains and cuffs embedded into the exposed boards along the walls. In one corner sat a device that might have once been some type of exercise equipment but had been modified into a spanking bench with cuffs and restraints on each side of the padded bench. Paddles, whips, crops and canes hung on one wall beside a collection of leather floggers. An open chest on the floor contained an array of sex toys, dildo's, plugs, hand cuffs, cock rings and other devices that looked to have been made more for torture than pleasure. Jacob was flabbergasted. He'd didn't know what some of the things he saw even were.

"Holy shit, Charlie! What the hell is all this stuff? Are you a freak or something?"

Charlie reached up and grabbed Jacob by the back of his neck, forcing his head down and walking him across the floor toward the back wall. "It seems you just can't keep that big mouth of yours shut can you? I guess I'll have to just gag you then!"

Jacob tried to stand up but Charlie wouldn't let him. "Please, I'll keep quiet if you want. Please don't gag me!" Jacob begged, now sounding truly scared for his predicament.

"Your father called me because he doesn't know what to do with you anymore. You've been starting fights and failing out of school. He says you hole up in your bedroom and cry yourself to sleep every night. I know Bella broke your heart when she married Edward. She broke everyone's heart with that stunt but Jacob; it isn't worth throwing your life away over. I'm not going to sit by and allow you to grieve over that shit. God knows I hate it as much as you do but we can't change it. She picked him, not you. It's her loss, not yours. Now, tonight, I'm going to help you if you'll let me. You'll have to trust me, let me get inside that head of yours. Are you willing?"

Jacob shifted from foot to foot, his head still being held down by Charlie. He sniffed and tried to stand up again. "I… I'm scared, Charlie," he admitted. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to punish you for being disrespectful to your father first, and then I'm going to show you a new life, a new way to live."

"Umm, punish me? How?" Jacob asked.

"That's for me to decide. You'll be completely in my power. Like I said, boy, you'll have to trust me. Do you think you'll be able to?"

Jacob didn't answer and Charlie let him stand up. Jacob had tears in his eyes and his face was red. He wouldn't meet Charlie's eyes. He sniffed and stared at the floor, shifting his feet about nervously.

"I know this is frightening for you, Jacob. I do understand that much but you need this. You need someone to take control and let you give some up. You have so many pressures on your shoulders right now and you don't need that being so young. You should be out having fun, not carrying the weight of the world and heartbreak to boot. You do so much for your dad, you kind of got it all dumped on your shoulders when your sisters ran off and left you with him. That is not as it should be. I'll talk to Sue and Emily and make sure they start picking up the slack helping to take care of your dad. You are young and you deserve to be young while you can be."

Jacob swallowed hard and a tear slid down his cheek but he still refused to meet Charlie's eyes. Charlie reached out and took Jacob's chin in his hand. "Look at me, boy!" he commanded. Jacob slowly raised his eyes and met Charlie's.

"I care about you. I feel responsible for your pain right now. Let me help you. It might hurt, it might scare the hell out of you but it will set you free from this pain you're carrying. Will you let me help you?"

Jacob sniffed again and then nodded his head. "Good," Charlie said. "Now, strip out of those clothes and lay them on the chair."

Jacob looked up surprised, and then dropped his eyes again, somehow knowing that he should do so without being told. Charlie watched the little strip tease as Jacob blushed and bit his lip while he removed his jacket and toed off his shoes. He leaned down to pull his socks off, and then peeled his t-shirt over his head revealing his impressive chest. Charlie fought the urge to reach out and touch. He had to be in control. Jacob unsnapped his jeans and lowered the zipper, then let out a puff of breath he'd been holding as he lowered the jeans and stepped out of them. The last thing to go were his boxer briefs and Charlie kept his eyes on Jacob as the boy struggled with modesty for a moment, then stripped them off. When he stood up straight after it was done, Charlie was impressed with his almost instinctive submissive behavior.

"Good, I'll teach you how I want you to stand now. Put your hands together and clasp wrists at the base of your back, chest out, shoulders back, chin up, eyes down, spread your legs wide enough for good balance. Yes, just like that!" Charlie praised as Jacob followed his commands.

"Now, whenever I tell you to display, this is what I want to see. You don't speak unless I ask you to and you don't ever look me in the eye unless I order it. If you have a question, it's fine to ask but do it respectfully. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" Jacob answered.

"Perfect, done this before, boy?" Charlie asked, grinning.

"Umm, no, I read some books about it by some guy named Chris Owens. I just remember this was how he wanted his submissive to stand."

"Oh, you've read the Deviations books?" Charlie asked.

"Umm, yeah, all of them," Jacob admitted, blushing.

"Interesting, why?"

"Well, I stumbled upon them in Quil's shed and I took them home to read. I got kind of wrapped up in the story so…" Jacob blushed and got quiet.

"So you liked it?" Charlie asked, stepping closer to Jacob. To his credit, Jacob stood his ground.

"Yes, Sir."

"Tell me, Jacob, who did you identify with in that story?" Charlie asked, reaching out to run the tip of on finger over Jacob's full mouth.

"I… I guess, Noah since I sort of look like him," Jacob answered.

"Noah, hmm, interesting, he was the submissive, wasn't he?"

"Yes, Sir," Jacob answered, clearing his throat nervously.

"Turn around, walk over to that bench and lay yourself over it. Can you see how? Put your chin up on that little padded part… yes, just like that, good!" Charlie praised as Jacob arranged himself, face down over the weight bench turned spanking stool. Charlie cuffed Jacob's knees to each side of it and pulled a strap around his waist, fastening it beneath the bench. He added another strap around the back of Jacob's neck to hold his head down then cuffed his wrists into place. He was effectively spread, cuffed and strapped face down on the bench. A strategically placed roll of foam was just beneath his hips to raise his ass up a bit and make it a perfect target for whatever implement Charlie chose.

He turend and walked over to the wall, running his fingers over his chin as he studied the paddles, crops and floggers. He finally settled on a medium-sized, wooden paddle, figuring it would make a lovely sound when it struck the boy. He walked back over to Jacob and stood beside him so the boy could see the paddle easily. Charlie brought it down on the palm of his hand to demonstrate the crack. Jacob flinched and shut his eyes tight.

"This is to settle you and remind you to be respectful to your father. No more fighting! You will apply yourself at school. You will not lock yourself in your room and cry at night! You will not run off and stay gone for days at a time! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir!" Jacob cried, the sound of his voice betraying the tears he was already crying in anticipation of what was to come. Charlie reached down and ran a hand through Jacob's short, spikey, black hair. "Settle down, boy. It won't be anything you can't take. Now, I want you to count them out for me."

Jacob didn't answer and Charlie moved behind him, lining up and bringing his arm back. The first stroke hit dead in the center and Jacob jerked, trying to squirm away from the pain. "One, Sir!" he practically shouted. Charlie didn't give him a chance to respond or struggle further before he delivered the second blow slightly lower than the first, watching as the caramel- colored skin began to take on a lovely pink glow. "Two, Sir! Oh fuck!" Jacob gasped in pain.

Charlie laughed gruffly and took the third swing. Jacob cried out in pain and it took him a moment before he called out, "Three, Sir!" and fell into piteous sobs. Charlie took aim at the top of Jacob's thighs and delivered the fourth blow. Jacob cried out again and tried to struggle in the bonds. He breathed in and out a few times before he managed a strangled, "Four, Sir!" Charlie delivered the last blow as hard as he could and Jacob screamed in pain, writhing against the padded bench and jerking in his bonds, his muscular body covered in sweat as he struggled. "Five, Sir, God damn it!" Jacob screamed.

"Yes, God damn it! Maybe you'll remember how bad it hurts before you act up again, won't you?" Charlie asked as he hung the paddle up. He came back to the bench and ran his big, warm hands all over the boy, rubbing the sweat into his back and down over his punished, pink bottom. "Beautiful," Charlie sighed, as his index finger snaked into the cleft between those reddened cheeks and slowly circled the tight opening.

"Sir?" Jacob's questioning voice came from the head of the bench where he was still tightly restrained.

"Shh, boy, just lay there and feel. The punishment is over. Now comes the rest."

Charlie began to unfasten the restraints and cuffs and took Jacob by the arm to help him stand. Jacob struggled to get upright and hesitated only a minute before going right back into his display position. Charlie was impressed. "You understand why I had to do that, don't you, boy?"

"Yes, Sir. I was being a dick to my dad and feeling sorry for myself," Jacob answered, his eyelashes spiked with drying tears.

"Good, boy," Charlie answered. "Now, I want you to kneel, keep your hands as they are, spread your legs, good, just like that."

Jacob seemed to have practiced the positions. That would explain how easily he got into them. He knelt up on his knees, shaking to maintain the difficult position as Charlie circled him. "Good, rest back on your heels now and keep those hands behind your back."

Charlie pulled his shirt over his head and sat down on the closed lid of the trunk to remove his shoes. Jacob was trying to keep his eyes down but Charlie saw the flicker of movement in them as Jacob stole a glance up from time to time as Charlie undressed. He could see how nervous Jacob was and how much the boy was trembling but Charlie could also see that Jacob was immensely turned on by the hard on he was sporting. The boy's hard cock was straining up against his stomach. Charlie was pleased.

He walked over to Jacob and stood in front of the boy naked. Charlie reached down and wrapped one hand around his own straining erection, pumping slowly. Jacob was trying hard not to lift his eyes. Charlie grinned. "Ever had a cock in your mouth, boy?" he asked.

"Umm, no Sir!" Jacob's voice squeaked.

"Open up! I want you to show me how much you appreciate what I just did for you!" Charlie ordered.

"Sir, I've never… Jacob began, then immediately stopped and sighed. "Yes, Sir," he answered as he tilted his head forward slightly and opened his mouth.

Charlie wasted no time in shoving his cock to the back of Jacob's throat. The boy gagged and pulled back a bit and Charlie allowed it. Jacob held his head still and Charlie wrapped his hands around it, guiding Jacob onto and off of his hard cock. "Good, boy, tighten your mouth and use your tongue, just like you would want done to you. Yes, good! Oh, very good!" Charlie sighed in contentment as Jacob began to get a rhythm going. He was obviously a beginner but he seemed to be trying his best to do a good job. In fact, he was doing such a good job that Charlie nearly forgot his place and came. He caught himself just as the feeling was starting to roll through him and pulled out.

"Enough, Jacob, I want more than your mouth. Stand up and brace your hands against the wall, butt out!" Charlie commanded.

Jacob glanced up fearfully then jumped to his feet and got into position as Charlie had commanded. He seemed almost complacently obedient. Charlie's hunch had been right all along. Jacob wanted to let go of control. Charlie had always been able to tell those things about people. Jacob had been craving someone to take the reins and do this with him. Charlie was that someone. He stepped over to the trunk and retrieved a small and medium sized dildo and a bottle of lube. He pulled a metal cart over to the wall and put the things on it, then moved into position behind Jacob and draped his body over the younger mans.

"Mmm, you're so warm," Charlie whispered against Jacobs's ear as he began to run his hands over the boy's chest and down across his stomach, loving the feel of the muscles beneath the skin. When he encountered Jacob's cock, he wrapped a hand around it and gave it a few tugs. Jacob's feet threatened to come out from beneath him as he braced himself against the wall and struggled to stand. "You need it, don't you? Me dominating you, taking your choices away, you need it!"

"Yes, Sir, I need it, need you… Oh God!" Jacob moaned as Charlie pushed against him, allowing the boy to feel how hard he was.

"Good, I need it too, your surrender. I've been watching you for a long time; watching you grow up, get older, more beautiful with every passing day. It's time. You need to grow up tonight. I'll help you, I'll show you how."

Jacob pushed back against Charlie almost wantonly and he knew it was time to begin. He let go of the boy's cock and stepped away.

"No!" Jacob cried, turning his head toward Charlie.

"It's ok, boy. I'm right here, not leaving." Charlie lubed up the small dildo and the medium one and put them aside, and then he poured a generous amount onto his fingers and pressed against Jacobs' tight, virgin entrance. "Relax, boy and just feel everything," he coaxed as he pressed just inside, going very slowly and giving Jacob time to adjust. "Like that, me doing this to you?" Charlie asked.

"God, yes, Sir!" Jacob breathed, his forehead pressing against the wall. "Feels so good!"

"Good, I want it to feel good. If it hurts, let me know, ok?" Charlie ordered.

"Mmm, yes, Sir!" Jacob moaned as Charlie pushed his finger all the way inside and twisted it, hooking his finger to find Jacob's prostate. He drug his finger over that spot as Jacob writhed against the wall in front of him and he moved his other hand around to take the boy's leaking cock in hand.

"Don't cum, Jacob!" Charlie ordered.

"I won't, Sir!" Jacob cried almost delirious with the pleasure he was feeling.

Charlie carefully added a second and then a third finger, watching for some sigh of pain and finding none. He teased for a bit, then withdrew his fingers and got the small dildo. He pressed it slowly into Jacob and watched, listening for a gasp of pain. "Breathe, boy, relax and take it in," Charlie said.

Jacob nodded, biting his lip and breathing hard. Charlie waited until he felt Jacob relax again before moving the dildo further inside. After a good minute of slowly coaxing, he managed to get it all the way in, then he began to move it, pulling it almost all the way out and thrusting it back in, taking care to strike Jacob's prostate with at least every other thrust. Jacob's hands slid down the wall a bit and it forced his ass back further, giving Charlie a better angle. He took advantage and thrust several more times, making it harder for Jacob to keep his feet under him, then, just moments before he imagined Jacob was ready to cum, Charlie pulled the dildo out and moved to get the larger one.

Jacob used the moment to stand back up again, pressing his hands out flat to the wall. When he felt the larger dildo pushing against him, he tensed up and cried out in pain.

"Jacob, obey me and relax, boy. I don't want to hurt you. I have to do this to get you ready for me now relax and breathe through it!" Charlie said.

"Yes, Sir!" Jacob answered and Charlie could see the visible effort Jacob was making to obey him. Again, he waited for the muscles to relax and when they did, he pushed again, seating the dildo all the way inside. Jacob took a few gasping breaths, then went still as Charlie began to move it. He reached for Jacob's cock and gave it a few tugs to maintain the erection as he fucked Jacob open with the dildo. When he removed it and put it on the metal table, Jacob knew what was next and he glanced over his shoulder as Charlie stepped up to him.

"Do you want this, boy?" he asked.

"Yes, I want it, Sir!" Jacob answered.

Charlie lubed his cock up and reached for Jacob's hip with one hand, his other hand guiding his cock toward the boy's stretched entrance. He pressed against Jacob and pushed just the head of his cock inside, then slid his hand around to stroke Jacob's cock and keep his mind off the pain that would probably come in just a moment. Jacob gasped as Charlie pushed past the ring of muscle but remained relaxed, allowing Charlie to get all the way inside.

"Good, boy, so good…" Charlie moaned in pleasure as he seated himself fully and began to thrust slowly in and almost all the way out of the pliant and willing body. "Damn, boy, you're so tight! Feels so good, haven't' had it in so long…" Charlie was fairly sure he would start talking in tongues if he didn't shut up and concentrate. He grabbed a handful of Jacob's hair and pulled slightly, bringing the boys' head back toward him so he could press a kiss to the side of Jacob's full mouth.

"Want you so bad! Wanted you for so long! Gonna make a man out of you boy! Gonna make you mine!" Charlie growled as he thrust against Jacob, skin sliding over sweaty skin.

"Yes, Sir, yours, always yours!" Jacob sighed.

Charlie bit down on Jacob's shoulder, making a hard, sucking mark and claiming his boy as he thrust harder and harder, the head of his cock striking Jacob's prostate every time he thrust.

"Oh, God, Sir, I need… I'm gonna…" Jacob cried, clenching his teeth as he tried to stave off his orgasm.

"Go ahead, boy, cum for me!" Charlie ordered.

"Oh Fuck, Sir…" Jacob cried as he came hard, streaking the wall, his stomach, Charlie's hand as he stroked his boy through the blissful orgasm. Jacob's hands began to slid down the wall again and Charlie had to hold him up as he thrust several more times, chasing his own orgasm and letting the feel of Jacob's body clenching around him bring it on.

"Damn, boy, mine!" Charlie cried out as he came, filling his boy with his hot cum.

Charlie watched Jacob drive away on his bike, the headlight disappearing in the darkness. He grinned to himself as he locked up the shed and headed back inside the house. He got a beer out of the frig and sat down in front of the television, flipping through the channels to find a good ball game. Nearly 30 minutes later, his cell rang and he answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Sir, you wanted me to let you know when I got home. I'm here now."

"Good, you aren't' gonna cry yourself to sleep tonight are you, boy?" Charlie asked.

"No, Sir, not tonight!" Jacob answered.

"Good, I expect to see you after school tomorrow. You'll be here on time?"

"Oh, yes, Sir!" Jacob answered.

"Good, till then, boy," Charlie said.

"Yes, Sir and Sir…?"

"Yes, boy?"

"Thank you for that!"

"My pleasure, boy!"

Outside the shed, just out of sight from the living room window, Edward Cullen lurked, hidden in the trees. He'd followed Jacob from the edge of town and had been right outside the shed, listening and reading the minds of the men inside. Edward had been shocked, mortified and very nearly had torn open the door of the shed to intervene in what he at first believed was an unwilling act of rape but as it went along, Edward had the sense to realize that Jacob was not unwilling in any way.

Edward gasped for breath and struggled to stand. He schooled his featured and wondered how the hell he would get back inside the Cullen mansion without someone smelling the cum inside his boxers. That scene he'd just witnessed had been a bit too hot for him to handle and he'd cum all over himself. If Jacob hadn't been so distracted, Edward was sure that the boy would have smelled vampire nearby but when Jacob walked out, rather stiffly, the look on his face made it obvious that he was floating in subspace somewhere. It was a lucky break for Edward.

The vampire headed back through the woods, stopping to dip himself into a stream along the way to clean the cum off the best he could. Bella would never learn of this. No one would. He could only hope that Alice hadn't been watching. One thing was certain, however.

Edward Cullen would never look at his father in law or his mortal enemy the same way again!


End file.
